22 November 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-11-22 ;Comments *Peel mentions never reading any bad reviews of the Fatima Mansions LP. *Peel plays a Czech house record from Hipodrom Jindřicha Parmy after the news of a Czech football team not playing a match in support of demonstrations against the communist authorities. *Peel sets a competition to win 10 copies of the Bolt Thrower LP and the game Warhammer 40,000, by asking listeners, which band member of Bolt Thrower shares a name with a large aquatic animal. The actual answer is Andy Whale. *Peel mentions having an underpants problem, where he left his clean underpants at home and had to wear none while travelling to London, where he tried to buy one, but could only find large ones, that he had to buy. *Peel mentions visiting Luxor in Egypt during his honeymoon and saying it's one of the best places he visited. Peel then plays a record from Egyptian Musicians Of The Nile. *Peel is determined to help artists from Sierra Leone to get recordings after his visit there some weeks ago. Sessions *Nirvana #1. Recorded: 1989-10-26. Repeated: 22 January 1990, 25 December 1992, 22 April 1994 Tracklisting *MD Connection: Frantic Machine (LP - Tracks That Move Ya) Muzique @''' *Fatima Mansions: The Day I Lost Everything (LP - Against Nature) Kitchenware *Nirvana: Love Buzz (session) *King Tubby, Observer Allstars & The Aggrovators: Dubbing With The Observer (LP - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan '''@ *Hüsker Dü: I'll Never Forget You (LP - Zen Arcade) SST *Hipodrom Jindřicha Parmy: Pražský „Haus“ (7") Supraphon Hipodrom Jindřicha Parmy is the name of the composer and his hippodrome. The song title in Czech translates as Prague House. *Another Sunny Day: You Should Be All Murdered (7") Sarah *3rd Bass: Sons Of 3rd Bass (LP - The Cactus Album) Def Jam *Nirvana: About A Girl (session) :(JP: 'Sounds curiously well mannered') *Prince Of Dance Music, L.B. Bad: The True Story Of House Music (12") Nu Groove @''' :(JP: 'Another one that sounds like Tangerine Dream') *Bolt Thrower: Through The Eye Of Terror (LP - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *A.F.C. Bournemouth & Foursite Saga: Here Comes The Cherries (v/a LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection '''@ *Flourgon: God Bless Youth (7") Redman International *Hellfire Sermons: H.O.N.E.Y.M.O.O.N. (7") Esurient Communications #''' *Carcass: Cadaveric Incubator Of Endoparasites (LP - Symphonies Of Sickness) Earache :(JP: 'There will be no more talk about underpants in this programme and I can promise you that and so you can take your head out of the bucket now') *Nirvana: Polly (session) *Musicians Of The Nile: Al Nahla Al 'Ālī (The Tall Palm Tree) (LP - Luxor To Isna) Real World *M.C. Hammer: Ring 'Em (LP - Let's Get It Started) Capitol '''@ :(JP: 'I'll play you another track from that tomorrow night') *A Witness: Prince Microwave Bollard (LP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Carl Meeks: Danger (7") Redman International :(JP: 'And to the last tonight from Nirvana from a session which hasn't been really quite as spunky as I thought it might be, to be perfectly frank with you') *Nirvana: Spanx Thru' (session) *Shalawambe: Ifilamba (LP - Samora Machel) Mondeca :(Peel reminds listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty before finishing the show) :Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 :Track marked''' #''' available on File 3. File ;Name *1) 020A-B5136XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1989-11-xx Peel Show LE052.mp3 *3) C141 The Peel Tapes Vol10.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:27:47 *2) 1:36:46 (54:56-1:14:01) *3) 1:31:56 (21:45-24:07) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE052 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Many thanks to mr maudlin . The Peel Tapes Vol.10 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5136/1) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Competitions Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes